


Dreams

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Bite Sized Fics [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Community: comment_fic, Death, Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt, Prompt Fill, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After suffering another loss, Regina isn't sure any of the dreams she wants will ever come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> Prompt fill for the prompt: Once Upon A Time. Regina / Daniel. Those dreams we dreamed.

Regina sighed as she sat in her empty house after Robin's funeral. Again suffering the loss of a man she had loved dearly. A man she had seen a future with.

It was like the world was out to get her somehow and she wasn't even sure why anymore. She had changed, made herself better and still she couldn't get her happy ending.

A happy ending Regina wanted badly. A happy ending she should have had with Daniel, had Snow and her mother not ruined that and one she sometimes still wanted revenge for but well that was useless now after so many years.

Now today of all days she doubted everything she had ever dreamed of. She doubted if she'd get her happy ending, a life she had once dreamed of with Daniel, of having her own child, a biological one. Of having a husband who wouldn't be taken from her. Dreams of just being normal. Dreams she had once dreamed of with Daniel and then again with Robin.

Dreams that kept being taken from her and ruining her every time that they were taken.

"Regina?" a voice asked interrupting her thoughts and Regina turned towards it, seeing Emma standing in her living room and she half wondered when the blonde had came here because hadn't Emma's own boyfriend just returned to her. A fact that made Regina a bit jealous because the Charmings always seemed to get their happy endings.

"Yes, Miss Swan?" Regina asked sounding a bit cold to a woman who she had warmed too.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Emma spoke as she walked closer to Regina. "I know how much you loved Robin," she said as she put a hand on Regina's shoulder, comforting her only slightly.

Regina laughed a bit bitterly because of course she wasn't okay, she wasn't sure she'd be okay for a long time.

"I think you know the answer to your question already Emma," Regina answered sounding cold yet again. "You know, it feels just like it did the first time..when I lost Daniel," she admitted and the minute the words were out of her mouth she saw a look pass Emma's eye. A look of fear, almost as if the woman was afraid and Regina knew why she was.

Emma was afraid that once again Regina would give in to the darkness and become the evil queen, something that was very tempting right now.


End file.
